1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a drive control device configured to drive a motor.
2. Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-165982 proposes a drive control device configured to drive a motor by performing pulse width modulation (PWM) control.
A synchronous rectification type is known as one of the PWM control methods. The synchronous rectification type is a method in which a direction of a voltage applied to the motor is switched over in synchronization with switching between an L (low) period and an H (high) period of a PWM signal.